


Fondue With You

by WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Фондю трех разных видов.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fondue With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022698) by [Bwilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwilla/pseuds/Bwilla), [Tra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tra/pseuds/Tra). 



Стив сделал глубокий вдох, набрав полную грудь свежего воздуха. Теперь он мог дышать свободно, потому что находился вовсе не в Нью-Йорке, а там, где этого самого воздуха было предостаточно. Стив еще раз с наслаждением вздохнул и обернулся к команде. 

Благодаря некоему мистеру Т. Старку все они находились в арендованном пляжном доме. Наташа с Брюсом пили чай. Брюс решал кроссворд, а Наташа точила ножи. Тор обыскивал кухонные шкафчики в поисках еды, которой ему хватило бы на ближайшие пару часов. Клинт жевал очередной шоколадный батончик и смотрел на портативном DVD-плеере какой-то фильм. Тони поблизости не наблюдалось, наверное, он спал. По правде говоря, Стив не утруждал себя наблюдениями за изменчивым расписанием Тони. Они просто команда, штука вроде той, что пытался соорудить Фьюри: «Хотите быть командой, черт вас дери, так работайте слаженно и проводите гребаное время вместе!» 

Это было по-своему мило. Тони на всю катушку наслаждался «свободой от Пеппер» и вообще делал, что хотел. Стив больше не чувствовал себя под постоянным надзором и при этом одиноким. Наташа и Клинт на время распрощались с жизнью Щ.И.Т.а, а Тор... Ну, Тор находился вдали от гражданских, что само по себе было недурной профилактической мерой. Брюс радовался тому, что не нужно больше скрываться от этого ублюдка Тадеуша Росса. Обычно Стив не думал о людях в таком ключе, но рассказы о том, что вытворял Росс, прикрываясь безопасностью своей дочери и другим враньем, приводили его в невероятное бешенство! Стив раздавил в руке стакан с апельсиновым соком и только тогда понял, что на него таращится вся команда.

— Немного задумался. Я уберу.

Брюс вернулся к кроссворду, Тор — к хлопьям, а вот убийцы продолжали глядеть на него. Стив виновато отвел взгляд, потом вспомнил, что он — капитан и не должен бояться смотреть в глаза, и уставился прямо на них. Ну, конечно, парочка уже занялась своими делами. Как обычно. И тут в поле зрения появился Тони - шаг прогулочный, вид предовольный, а в руке третий мартини за день.

Тони пригласил в свой дом такую разношерстную компанию, чем же они будут ужинать? У каждого свои вкусы, и он уж точно не станет заказывать целый ресторан, как это было вчера.

— Ребята, что насчет фондю? У нас будет масло, шоколад и-и-и… сыр! — объявил Тони.

Стив подавился слюной. Он что, и правда, предложил?..

— Тони! Нельзя вот так прямо спрашивать людей, хотят ли они фондю, — произнес он в ужасе. — Так не делается, — Боже, Тони, — это очень... грубо! И неправильно! Фондю — это личное, ты не можешь... — он беспомощно развел руками. Есть три разных вида? Как такое может быть? А Пегги знала?

— Лично я хочу фондю. С чего вдруг это грубо? И, да, я предлагаю все три вида, вдруг кому-то что-то не понравится, — ответил Тони. — К тому же я уверен, что фондю сплотит команду, если только мы не передеремся за доступ к горшочку.

Бедный Тони и не подозревал, что все эти слова значили для девственника из сороковых, а потому не особо их подбирал. Он всего лишь имел в виду, что команда сблизится, потому как палочки вечно путаются и кому-то приходится помогать товарищу добыть еду.

У Стива закружилась голова.

— Ты не можешь... Тони, я не буду в этом участвовать! И никто из вас не должен! Я не понимаю, в смысле, в XXI веке так принято? Это нормально? Я не понимаю вообще. Фондю — только для женатых. Ну да, у Баки это случалось кое с кем, но дело-то в другом! Нельзя устраивать фондю с целой группой людей, и мне все равно сколько есть видов, нельзя относится к нему так легкомысленно! Сплотить команду? Нет, Тони. Это неправильно и, если честно, мне отвратительна сама идея. Кто-нибудь из вас на самом деле собирается этим заниматься?

Он повернулся к команде.

Брюс разглядывал свои ботинки.

— У меня так давно не было фондю...

Наташа произнесла, глядя Стиву прямо в глаза:

— В особых случаях я им наслаждаюсь. И в нем нет ничего плохого.

— Иногда наши приемные семьи устраивали фондю, — вклинился Бартон.

У Стива отвисла челюсть и он повернулся к Тору.

— Тор?

— У меня никогда не было фондю, но я с большим нетерпением ждал его с того самого момента, как узнал о нем.

Стив посмотрел на Тони.

— Я этого не вынесу. Идите и устраивайте себе какое угодно фондю, но лично я не собираюсь участвовать в этой извращенной версии тимбилдинга.

— Тогда что ты хочешь на обед? — раздраженно спросил Тони. Ну кто же знал, что Стив так привередлив в еде? — Хотя я не представляю, что такого отвратительного может быть в фондю. Серьезно, Кэп, ты какой-то уж очень консервативный, — он покачал головой. — Но остальных-то все устраивает?

— Я ничего от тебя не хочу! Это... это... Слушай, я понимаю, что мир изменился, но серьезно? Вот к чему он пришел? Я просто... о, Боже, — выдохнул Стив прежде, чем ретироваться из комнаты.

Вскоре прибыло фондю, и оставшиеся Мстители на него набросились. Тору особенно понравился сыр и процесс накалывания еды на палочки. Клинту не раз пришлось при помощи Наташи отрывать от него свою еду. Тони от души веселился, все пятеро смеялись, хотя в итоге бардака было куда больше обычного.

Примерно к середине обеда в столовую проскользнул смущенный Стив.

— Эй, ребята... — на нем была элегантная и простая голубая рубашка и темно-серые брюки. Вместо своего обычного косого пробора, он зачесал волосы назад. — Я... я правда жалею о том, что наговорил. Я не хотел никого обидеть и готов извиниться за свое поведение. Мне, правда, жаль. Понимаю, что с сороковых многое изменилось, и я не хочу, чтобы кто-то думал, что останется без моей поддержки, если ему нравится фондю. Э... Независимо от вида. И еще я хочу, чтобы вы все знали, что я готов попробовать, — честно закончил он, глядя Мстителям в глаза, и быстро добавил: — Если вы не против.

— Конечно, бери палочку, — сказал Тони, протягивая ему одну. Стив по-настоящему странный тип, если ему нужно разрешение, чтобы поесть. Тор приобнял Стива, указывая ему на тарелку с кусочками разных разностей, покрытых сыром.

— Капитан, ты непременно должен попробовать сыр, — воскликнул он, пока Брюс вылавливал кусочки фруктов из чаши с шоколадом.

Стив взял это на заметку.

— Ладно, — сказал он, присаживаясь. — Что за шоколад?

Ему вручили тарелку, а Тор протянул покрытое сыром... нечто.

— Мое любимое, — сообщил Брюс, благодарно улыбнувшись Наташе, когда та передала ему покрытую шоколадом клубничину со своей тарелки. Интересно.

Стив решил, что уловил идею, поэтому взял одну из палочек, окунул в сыр и протянул Тони.

— Нет, ешь сам, в конце концов ты ведь опоздавший, — отказался Тони, забрасывая в рот кусочек мяса. — Вот, держи, — он положил на тарелку Стива еще еды.

«Ладно», — подумал Стив. Все шло не так, как он ожидал, но ему пока никто не отказал, значит, все... правильно?

— Спасибо, — робко поблагодарил он. Может, это только прелюдия? Или, как когда-то шутил Баки, «сначала заведи их хорошенько»? Ладно. Он справится. Стив сглотнул и приступил к еде, время от времени посылая Тони победоносную улыбку.

— Что? У меня что-то в зубах застряло? — спросил Тони, когда Стив улыбнулся ему, наверное, в десятый раз. Он выбрал кусочек свежеприготовленного мяса и положил его остывать на тарелку. Наташа тем временем пыталась заставить Клинта и Брюса съесть хоть что-нибудь в масле или сыре, потому что «шоколад — это не еда».

— Э... Нет, — машинально ответил Стив. Он потыкал вилкой покрытый маслом кусочек мяса и сырный крендель на своей тарелке, а потом поднял глаза. — Я... ну, в общем не знаю, что делать дальше. Я думал, все начнется сразу. Так это обычно и бывает? Ну, в смысле вот это ожидание? То есть... мне придется делать все здесь, или можно взять Тони и... забрать его куда-нибудь в другое место? Неважно же, где это случится, да?

Стив коченел от своих мыслей, но ведь он сам признал, что таков выбор команды, и он готов испытать его на себе. Так что Стив заставил себя принять любой ответ.

— Лично я ничего не жду, — отозвался Брюс, жуя. Тор важно кивнул, соглашаясь:

— Нет ничего прекраснее фондю, что мы едим.

— Зачем ты собирался меня забрать? — осведомился Тони, — Что по-твоему такое фондю?

Стив густо покраснел.

— Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня говорить это вслух, — умоляющим тоном начал он, но, увидев, что все взоры устремлены на него, сделал глубокий вдох и сказал: — Ну, ты знаешь. Фондю. С людьми, которые тебе… вроде… нравятся. — Возможно, это было не самое лучшее объяснение, потому что все, кроме Наташи, выглядели так, словно понятия не имеют, о чем это он вообще.

— Наташа, прошу, помоги объяснить все правильно. Ты же понимаешь, о чем я говорю?

Она ухмыльнулась, внутренне хохоча над мыслями Стива о фондю.

— О, Стив, я понятия не имею, о чем это ты, — по ее улыбке Стиву стало ясно, что она все знает и все понимает. Остальные были попросту сбиты с толку, а Тора, казалось, волнует только его фондю.

Если бы это было возможно, бедный Стив покраснел бы еще сильнее.

— Но я думал, что фондю означает — о, Господи! Это звучит грязно, но лучше не скажешь — интимничать с кем-либо. И я думал, что мы сейчас займемся этим, вместо того, чтобы сидеть и есть. Все три разных вида, — добавил он, словно это могло помочь. — Кто-нибудь? Боже, скажите, что фондю значит именно то, что я думал. Наташа? — он перехватил внимательный взгляд Брюса и призвал его на помощь: — Брюс?

Но первым отозвался Тони:

— Так ты думал, что мы устраиваем оргию? — недоверчиво спросил он. — Ну и грязные мыслишки, Стив. Блюдо, которое мы сейчас едим, и есть фондю. И, что это за словечко «интимничать»? Да я могу привести двадцать синонимов к слову «секс» и не воспользоваться твоим.

Теперь у Стива горели даже уши.

— Не мог бы ты не произносить это слово? Оно такое... такое вульгарное! И, пожалуйста, не говори больше ничего, я не хочу знать синонимы. Прекрасно без них обойдусь.

Стив опустил голову. Внезапно оказалось, что салфетка, которую он комкал в пальцах, гораздо интереснее всего происходящего в комнате.

— Я... Я извиняюсь, — пробормотал Стив.

Тони припомнил весь их разговор, который теперь казался куда забавней:

— Так ты бы хотел устроить со мной фондю? — он поддразнивал Стива, но, честно говоря, был совсем не против этой идеи, — В смысле, все же видели задницу Кэпа, да?

— Ну, я думал... ну да. Я решил, раз уж на дворе новый век, никто не против, и даже Тор сказал, что предпочитает сыр! И я знаю, что у его брата было с конем, в общем я подумал... Ладно. Не страшно, если ты не хочешь, — он прокашлялся, закончив сумбурную речь, во время которой смог поднять взгляд лишь однажды, чтобы с упреком глянуть на дезинформатора Тора, и направился к выходу.

— Да ладно Стив, тебе надо поесть. Я не хочу, чтобы Капитан Америка свалился в голодный обморок посреди боя, — попытался переубедить его Тони. — И прости, что я ввел тебя в заблуждение, — добавил он. Впрочем, это не означало, что Тони не проделал бы то же самое, даже зная мысли Стива.

— Эм, спасибо. Спасибо, но нет. Я думаю, лучше мне побыть у себя, — ответил Стив и сбежал в свою комнату.

Ночью из комнаты, где должен был спать Тони, не доносилось ни звука. Быстрого взгляда на лабораторию хватило бы, чтобы понять: она тоже пустует. Все, кроме Железного Человека, мирно лежали в собственных кроватях.

Справедливости ради надо сказать, что он тоже был в кровати, пусть и не в своей. Фондю, определенно, было одним из его любимых занятий, а еще им гораздо веселей заниматься вместе, чем в разных комнатах.


End file.
